


Give It Up

by drabbletale



Series: Fellcest Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Red gently brushed a hand down Edge’s leg as he coalesced his own magic… but not in his pelvis, not this time. Today was about his younger brother, making him happy, showing him that it was okay to be open and…‘let yourself trust me, bro. give it up for me… just me.’





	Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a tumblr prompt along the lines of "That's the first time I've heard you moan... it's like a melody."

Red made sure the bindings were tight enough around his Boss’ wrists and that the blindfold was secure around his skull. They agreed that his legs didn’t need to be bound and if during, Red felt differently, he’d just use his magic to pin him.

Edge was already panting softly, hips shifting as his erection was displayed center stage, already dribbling precum onto his hips. Red had to both resist the urge to lick it, then resist the  _even stronger_ urge to flick his brother’s helpless cock. Edge pulled on the restraints around his wrists and let out an irritated scoff. “S-stop staring, you fucking pervert. Just do it already!”

Red blinked himself out of his stupor and wiped away the drool that had collected on the corner of his mouth. “yeah, yeah. what do you say if you want to me to slow down?”

Edge sighed. “Again, brother?”

“c'mon, boss. you know it’s important.”

“Flower.”

“and if you want to stop compl-”

“Gaster! Fuck, just get on with it!”

“heh, alright. thank you for confirming.” Red gently brushed a hand down Edge’s leg as he coalesced his own magic… but not in his pelvis, not this time. Today was about his younger brother, making him happy, showing him that it was okay to be open and…

_‘let yourself trust me, bro. give it up for me… just me.’_

Edge lifted his hips up, letting Red trace a small circle around his hole. He shifted with a gasp, spreading his legs further apart to give Red more access. “Brother… please…” He sounded out of breath already and Red couldn’t help but stick a finger in to the tight hole, pinching the rim lightly and pulling on it. Edge’s face was now burning red, his restrained hands in fists as pulled against the bed frame. It sounded like he cleared his throat, but Red could tell he was trying to hide a  _different_  sound.

The older brother couldn’t stop his wicked grin as he stuck another finger into his brother and spread the hole wide. Edge gasped, but that gasp turned to a choked hum as two tentacles wrapped around his legs and a third teased his leaking cock. He arched up against it and Red allowed this, pressing the magic appendage down onto his brother’s sex to give him a little relief as he started to stretch his brother’s hole. Edge was panting and grinding as best he could against it.

Soon though, he whimpered when the tentacle moved from giving him that delicious friction, to sliding inside of him, stretching him wide. Edge keened, back arching as it pushed passed his hipbone then left again. He was a trembling mess as it started to fuck him faster. His pelvis bouncing a little as it continued to slam into him.

Edge’s head tossed from side to side, whimpering and growling, and it was as though he couldn’t get his legs wide enough, couldn’t get the appendage far enough inside of him to scratch that terrible  _itch_. Red knew how to amend that, though. He conjured another tentacle and pulled Edge’s legs as far apart and as high as they could go with the others, as he pressed it inside of him.

Edge’s scream didn’t last long before it melted into a long moan, his brother trembling and begging as the tentacles switched between fucking him all at once and rapid fire switching off between them. Tears of over stimulation began to fall down his pointed cheekbones from under the blindfold, as Edge gritted his teeth and came around them. Red allowed them to slow down, fucking him as one entity again, giving his brother a soft break, but not a  _true_  one.

As Edge began to get worked up again, Red huffed a fond laugh. “you know, i think that’s the first time i’ve ever heard you moan… like music to my soul, boss.”

Edge groaned, but Red wasn’t sure if it was because he was being cheesy or because a third tentacle wrapped tightly around his dick, the other two speeding up in their ministrations again.


End file.
